Beautifully Broken
by HeArTxbRoKeNxCB Lover xD
Summary: "Why mommy? Why did you have to leave me? Did you not love me anymore?" Shuffling back to her bed, she grabs her torn shirt and throws it away in the waste basket. Then she pulls her covers back, and climbs into her bed. She knows that she isn't pure anymore like her grandmother spoke of. She also knows that she'll never be able to look at her daddy the same way anymore after this.


**I do NOT support rape, or abuse at all. I also do NOT own High School Musical at all, not in anyway shape or form. Enjoy : )**

* * *

Quietly staggering into the room, his breath is a soft whisper. He closes the door with a quiet snap behind him, hoping that he didn't wake her up. Using stilled steps, he closes the distance from the door to a twin bed. If the lights had been on, he would have seen the cluttered dresser that was lined off to the left of the room. He would have also seen the desk that was lined the fancy books that were classified by size and weights, rather than alphabetical order, are open haphazardly and littering the usual organized desk.

The only thing that he could see in the dark was the starched white sheets of her bed. Drawn like a moth to a flame, he walked to the center of the room and gazed down upon the sleeping figure. Dropping down to his knees, he is at eye level with the sleeping figure and for just a moment, watches as the breath enters and leaves her body.

Closing his eyes, his left hand travels down his body. Passing his stomach, his fingers bury into the waistband of his pants and find what he's looking for. Gasping out in a quiet cry, he jerks his fingers up and down a few times. Unbeknown to him, the figure has slowly begun to wake up.

Quietly, he stops his hand movements and begins to tug at his pants. With his pants pooling around his ankles, he looks down to see the figure trying to scoot away from him. Using a firm hand, he grabs the shoulder of the figure and pulls her closer back to the center of the bed.

Smiling down at the figure, three words escape his chapped lips, "Baby, I'm horny." he says.

The heap of a person that was trying to escape quietly starts to whimper in protest. Bending down, he begins to kiss the lips of the figure. Pressing hard against her soft lips, his rough hands scratch her unblemished face. Howling out in pain, his lips become disconnected from her.

"You little bitch! Now you're going to have to pay for that one."

Using an open hand, his hand strikes against her face with a powerful blow; sending her to sail backwards. Landing on her back, he climbs on top of her and presses rough kisses down the length of her neck. Nibbling a little too hard he leaves hot and angry marks. With his fingers trailing up under her white shirt, his dry fingers bury under her bra and latch onto her left nipple and give it a sharp twist. She cries out in pain.

"You like that?" He whispers.

He slowly slips his other hand underneath her white shirt. His hand goes straight to her right breast. Circling her right nipple, he traces over the bumpy texture. Digging his long and dirty nails into her nipple this time, she whimpers out in agony.

He chuckles and gently places his hand on her right breast. Fondling the right breast, he switches and fondles the left breast. While tears are cascading down her cheeks, she turns her head to the left. Her eyes stick to a picture of her smiling mother. Holding in loud whimpers, she bites down on her bottom lip. Tired of playing around, his hands sneak out from under her shirt. Grabbing the bottom, he begins to pull the fabric into the opposite direction. He rips her shirt. Tearing at her bra, he empties her bra cups. Finally, after fighting with the garment he flings it away from him.

Unable to stay quiet she begins to loudly wail. A nose, his nose, which was running over her right breast, stops. His mouth presses a kiss into the soft skin, then his mouth opens and his teeth latch onto the delicate skin.

"No, no noise." he barks out in a harsh whisper.

She quietly whimpers in pain and the scalding tears fall faster. He instantly moves from the right breast to the left one. He quietly begins to suckle on her breast, rewarding her for shutting up. After a while of sucking, he travels down south. Leaving butterfly kisses in his wake. Kissing up to the waistband of her shorts, he begins to tug on her loose fitting shorts. With two tugs they move from around her hips to down her short legs. He takes the liberty of pulling them off all the way and throws them onto the floor. Then he goes back up to where her shorts used to be, and hooks his fingers around the edge of her purple panties. He slowly pulls them down. She is officially naked.

Pulling her into a seated position, he grabs her hands and roughly and puts them on his throbbing member. She knows what she must do in order from becoming slapped again. She begins to lightly run a finger down the length of his cock. Then grabbing his cock fully in her hands, she begins to gently stroke him up and down. Nice and slow. Feeling his cock throb painfully in her hands, she begins to gently twist her hand, like she was turning a door handle. Growing bored of the light foreplay, he swats her hands away.

Then pushing her down onto her back, he climbs on top of her and sits on her chest, with his member in her face. She is hesitating at first, but not before long she takes his length into her warm, wet mouth. She gently sucks on him. She continues to suck him until he comes into her mouth. He comes in long, quick thick ropes. She doesn't want to drink it, but has to drink to keep from drowning in his seed. She drinks it all. Without warning, he shoves a finger inside her core. Her eyes close upon impact.

Behind her eyelids, she sees bolts of lights. Round circles, small twinkling dots. His finger burrows further inside of her. Pulling out his dry finger, he shoves the finger in his mouth and pulls it out with a pop. Then he shoves it back inside her burning core. Wiggling his finger around, he begins to piston the finger in and out. He adds another finger. Then adds another, and then adds another. After fingering her for a few minutes, he feels her juices licking his dry fingers.

He climbs off of her chest and crawls down to the foot of her bed. Roughly grabbing her ankles, he pulls her closer to his body. Then grabbing her upper thighs, he pulls her hips closer to his pulsating cock. Rubbing the mushroom head against her damp slit, he pushes past her skin. With her eyes still leaking tears, her lips taste of the sea. Her hands ball into fists and her nails dig deeply into her palms hoping to draw pain and blood.

For a while, his cock moves in and out of her. The tip is kissed with blood. The blood is then mixed with her juices. His hips move like a blur, and pound against her hips. For a total of ten minutes, he was left with only the sweat on his brow. At the eleven minute mark, his cock has erupted inside of her. He coats her walls with his white spunk.

He falls on her chest, exhausted. Blowing in her face, he rests there for a moment. Turning her head to the right this time, her nostrils catch the whiff of alcohol on his breath. Whiskey. He was drunk again. Laying his hands on either side of her body, he pushes his self-up. He un-mounts her and wipes his dirty cock on her torn shirt. Stepping onto the floor, he steps into his boxers and pants and pulls them up over his hips.

"Thank you my sweet, it was great. You never fail to amaze me baby." He calls out into the dark room.

Then tripping over his feet he crosses the length of the room and tumbles out of her room, closing the door behind him with a quiet snap. She curls her body into a tight ball. She makes no move to go to her bathroom; she makes no move to cover herself up. She just lays there. Breathing in a shaky sigh, she rolls over onto her left side. She stares at the picture of her smiling mother again. Picking it up in her hands, she looks into the eyes of the picture.

"Why mommy? Why did you have to leave me? Did you not love me anymore?" her voice kisses the wind.

Setting the picture back onto the nightstand, she slowly gets up. She wills her feet to carry her to the bathroom. She closes the door and flips on the light. Hearing the water run and trickling of water running she cleans herself up. Then as fast as she walked into the bathroom, she turns and leaves the bathroom. She patters over to her dresser and finds clean clothes to put on. She pulls her panties up and over her hips. She hooks the clasp of her bra together. She slips a long sleeve shirt on, and slips long pants on.

Shuffling back to her bed, she grabs her torn shirt and throws it away in the waste basket. Then she pulls her covers back, and climbs into her bed. Pulling the covers up to her chin, she knows that she'll have to wash her blanket later on today. She also knows that in between her legs are beginning to throb from the pain. She knows that she isn't pure anymore like her grandmother spoke of. She also knows that she'll never be able to look at her daddy the same way anymore after tonight.

* * *

_Hey there guys. So this would be considered a repost of RWYWM (Right Where You Want Me) a little bit better one, not much better. Since I won't have anyone I know look over it. I hope this one is a little better than the first one I posted. No need to leave comments asking as to what happens next because you all already know what's brewing in Dirty Truth. So, if this is your first time reading this, I hope you'll go over and read Dirty Truth to see what happens to our no named girl. Wait, you already know her name, don't you? Thank you for reading. _


End file.
